fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pokemon Adventures of Spencer Twis/The Adventure Begins!
'''The Adventure Begins! '''is the 1st episode of the first season of The Pokemon Adventures of Spencer Twis. Cast Major *Spencer Twis *Neil Leonard *Connor Basc *Spencer's Golett *Spencer's Latios Minor *Spencer's Dad Transcript (Three boys are riding their bikes on a road) Connor: Are you sure that we're heading to a roller rink? Neil: Sure! At least, the name looked like it! SUPER ROLLERS! Connor: Remember the time when you thought you found a chinese resturaunt, and it was really a martial arts school? Spencer: I still haven't forgotten the sweaty guy who was... Neil (interupting): Please don't make me remember that. Whoops, you did. Connor: Hey, remember when we were playing Assassin's Creed and you... (A shard of glass pops Spencer's tire. He crashes into the trees.) Spencer: wooOOOOOaah... Hey, what's that? (There is a glint of metal in the roots of a tree) (Spencer picks it up) Spencer: What is this... (It looks like a wand, with a cord ending in a USB port attached to the bottom) Neil: Hey Spencer! you got a flat tire! Good thing Neil brought tape and an air pump! (Spencer shoves the device in his backpack) Spencer: Ok! Coming! (Later that day, in front of Spencer's house...) Spencer: Neil! I can't beleive you mistook a strip club for a rollar skating park! Connor: I will never forget that traumatic experience... Neil: Hey! At least it wasn't another sweaty kung fu place! Connor: It will take a hundred sweaty karate places to erase what happened there... Spencer: See you later guys (goes inside) (Spencer runs up to his computer and plugs the device in) Spencer: Lets see what you do... (An "open flash drive" window pops up. The flash drive is apparently named "OPNFLPQ") Spencer: Hmm (opens it) (There is one file named "OPNFLPQ.exe". Spencer scans it with Norton. It returns safe.) Spencer: Here goes nothing (activates it) (The tip of the device starts flashing) (The flashing gets much more intense, illuminating the room, and everything starts vibrating) Spencer: Eek! (hides in corner) (Suddenly, the device releases a globe of translucent red energy, which expands past the room) Spencer: (looks through window) (The globe is expanding as far as he can see) Spencer's Dad: (charges upstairs) What just happened? Spencer: (looks at his computer, device has dissapeared) I really don't know... (Twelve PokeBalls crash through the window, six landing in Spencer's hands and six landing in his dad's hands) Spencer's Dad: What are these? Spencer: They're PokeBalls. You can feel energy from one of them... Spencer's Dad: I heard something outside... (Spencer and his dad run outside to see PokeMon everywhere) Spencer's Dad: What the... (Suddenly, a Latios swoops down, cutting alot of flowers) Spencer's Dad: I'll get the pistol! (Runs inside) Spencer: Go! (Throws PokeBall. A Golett pops out) Golett: Well, finally, someone turns on the lights... Spencer: Wait, you can talk? Golett: Of course I can! Who are you anyways? Spencer: Spencer Twis, your trainer. Golett: OK... So, why did you call me out? Spencer: Well, can you give me ideas on how to calm down that Latios up there? Golett: Well, it looks confused... Spencer: OK... (loudly) Hey, Latios! Latios: (looks at Spencer) What? Spencer: Look, I know you came from who-knows-where and you're confused about this place. But I know all about it. I can teach you about. And we can start a new journey together. Latios: I sense strength, courage, and generousity in you. (hovers close to Spencer) I will be your PokeMon. Guide me through this world. I have many questions. First one: who's that? (points at Golett with wing) Spencer: He's Golett! Latios: He's kind of... short. Golett: Hey! I'm tall for Goletts! Spencer: Okay, lets do this. (throws empty PokeBall at Latios) (PokeBall rattles once, twice, a third time, then it makes the 'beep' sound) Spencer: Yes! (Sends out Latios) Guess we're a family now. You wanna meet my friends? Latios: Sure, why not? Golett: Yah, why not? (Spencer and Golett climb onto Latios' back and fly away)